Halloween Mystery Mask
by TasogareSheena
Summary: A funny one shot about a lost anbu mask.


It's my first posted fanfiction. Me and Lazyluck13 wrote it together. I hope that you will like it. The one shot is based on what happen to me and LazyLuck13 today at Halloween so enjoy and I'm working on a fanfiction. I'm going to post it soon for people who are interested in reading. Oh and please review.

LazyLuck13: Hiya guys! Okay to make a short story of what happened today (It's Halloween.), one of our friend was in a anbu costume (Totally awesome by the way!), but he didn't have a mask. Apparently, it was one of his friends (The guy has a Akatsuki cloak!) who had his mask and he had to find him. Each times, right after our anbu friend went somewhere to search his mask, Sheena and I saw the Akatsuki dude near us. They kept missing each other all morning to noon! It was quite funny to watch our anbu friend going a way to another. *grins* Anyway. Hope you enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer :** We don't own Naruto!

Tasogaresheena : But I own the OC called Sheena!

LazuLuck13 : And I own the OC called Imako!

Both : And Shigeru is ours!

Sorry for whatever grammar or spelling mistakes we made!

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Mystery Mask<strong>

It was a beautiful night in Konoha. The stars were shining brightly in the clear sky. It was a perfect night for the Halloween festival in the Hidden Leaf village of the Fire country.

"Hey Sheena.." greeted a brown haired girl.

Imako Ookami was a ninja from Konoha and a cousin of Kiba Inuzuka. She had long brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white top with a black baggy pant with many pockets on it. It was a casual attire for the festival.

" 'Sup Imako?" greeted back an red haired girl.

Sheena Uzumaki, twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki, was a redhead with blue eyes. She was wearing a shirt and a vest over it. She has also a skirt to complete her outfit with the everyday sandals that everyone wears.

"Nothing...Though I think I'm seeing things..."

"Why?...Oh, maybe it's because everyone is dressed up?"

"...They are costumes?"

"Yeah! At least, I'm happy that I'm not the only one not disguised!"

"Why aren't you in a costume? I thought you already had a costume planned last year."

"Yeah, but it's because of Kiba."

"...What? What does Kiba have-"

"My Love!"

"Oh no!"

"..." Imako glanced at her cousin who was coming their way.

As he came closer, she could distinguish the brown hair and...dog ears?

"Sheena, your neck seems delicious, may I take a bite?" said the brown haired ninja when was next to them.

Kiba was dressed up as a werewolf, which explained the ears on his head and the tail behind him.

"...What are you, perverted wolf? Get away!"

"I'm not a pervert. I'm only lost in the sea called love!"

Imako frowned before getting nearer to her cousin and sniffed him. "Are you sick?...or in heat?"

Sheena's eyes grown in surprise."What? In heat? Kiba, you're a girl? How could you never tell me that! Oh my god! I'm a lesbian now?"

Imako stared at her friend and after some time, decided to ignore her and turned to Kiba. "You do know it was a joke right?."

Kiba scratched his head sweatdropping at his girlfriend's reaction. "I know. Sheena though doesn't..."

"And what is it with the 'my love' thing?"

"I'm just teasing her. It's funny to see her reactions."

"...As long as you don't rape her, I don't care."

Sheena looked at Kiba in shock. "R-Rape? He's gonna rape me, like real rape? Oh man. Well It's not like I would mind if it's Kiba but rape it's a big thing right?...Never mind. You guys never heard this okay and I'm not okay if Kiba rape me okay! I was just talking to say nothing."

The brown haired girl stared wide eyed at the red head as if she grew a second head before her stoic mask came back. "Right. I never heard you..."

Kiba on the other hand was seeing a perfect opportunity to tease the redhead and tackled his girlfriend to give her a hug. " Oh my dear! How can I forget what you just said when you just made me the most hap-"

A fish suddenly smashed on his face, making him fall.

"I said no raping Sheena dammit! Did you not hear?" Imako said while whipping her hand on her pant from the dirty fish she just threw.

"That hurt! Don't go throwing things at people! And stop stocking weird things in your pockets!"

While Kiba and Imako were fighting, Sheena wasn't in the conversation anymore. She looked at something that was moving. The red haired girl looked more carefully and saw a mask flying above the ground. "Hum, Kiba, Imako are you seeing what I'm seeing 'cause I'm sacred," she said,worried that she was imagining things.

But Kiba and Imako didn't hear Sheena as they continued their fight.

"-don't need to throw a FISH at me!"

"You're kidding? What would have happened if I wouldn't have? You perverted wo-"

"Well, it's apparently because I'm in heat!" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Must I call Naru-"

Suddenly they heard a explosion and a veil of smoke appeared on them before disappearing as soon as it appeared.

"What was that?" Kiba asked between coughs.

"Like I know!" Imako shouted as she got into a coughing fit.

"Hehe! Did you guys enjoy the bomb?" said a voice that Sheena wouldn't forget.

"Big bro, what did I say about throwing smoke bomb at Kiba and Imako? You know that their nose are sensitive," the red haired girl scolded Naruto who was approaching them.

Imako coughed some more before talking. "What was that for? What have I do-" The brown haired ninja stopped, frowned and took a deep breath. Her eyes widened. "I can't smell! What was in that smoke bomb? Want me to bite you!...Nice costume by the way..."

Naruto costume was himself in a hokage outfit. Sheena remembered that it took something doing it.

The blonde boy grinned. "Thanks, after all I'm going to be hokage so might as well let the people know how I'm going to be and for the smoke bomb there's perfume in it."

"So that's why my nose is burning right now? Dammit Naruto! Couldn't you do a norm-"

Someone jumping from a nearby roof interrupted Kiba by landing between them. "Hey guys! What's up?" the newcomer said.

Shigeru Shiroki, a ninja of Konoha, had short spiked silver hair and steel grey eyes. He has an anbu outfit with all the details possible and was wearing glasses.

"Yo Shigeru! Look at you man! A true anbu!" Imako said, hitting Shigeru's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, a true anbu, but where's your mask?" asked Naruto.

"That's why I'm here, I lost it."

"You lost it?" asked the confused Inuzuka.

"Yeah could you help me find it."

"Hum. Shigure, your mask," Sheena tentatively began. "Was it white and red and resembled a wolf?"

The silver haired boy looked at the redhead. "You know where it is?"

"Well, I saw it flying above the ground."

There was a moment of silence when the group thought about what the red haired ninja said. Her boyfriend was the one to break it.

"Umm, I'm not saying I don't believe you lov-Sheena," The dog lover rectified at the last minute when he saw the glare from the overprotective brother. "But are you sure you weren't tired?"

"I agree with him. You could have imagined it...It would not be the first time it happens." Imako muttered the last part. "And when did you see that? I was with you all the day."

"Don't give me that look! I know what I saw or I guess I saw it and what do you mean? I told you guys about me seeing it, don't you remember?...Wait." Sheena turned toward her boyfriend and friend. "You guys heard me right? Don't tell me that you guys didn't listen to me."

The two cousins shared a look before looking back Sheena and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," they both began. "You know how we are when we're fighting. It's like when you and Naruto are plotting something, you're in your own world...and never up to something good," they said in perfect unison, making the others think they could be twin.

"Never mind that. What about my mask?"

"I already told you Shigure. The mask was flying above the ground."

Before the silver haired guy could said something, they all heard cries from the villagers.

"A flying mask"

"A demon is here."

"It's a curse! Run away!"

"Kyaaa!A ghost!"

Sheena had a smile on her face. "Ah! I told you guys that I was not crazy!"

"We should divide ourselves to find this mask. Me and Shigure there and you guys go the other way,"said Naruto totally ignoring his little sister. They all agreed and went their way.

"Hey! God dammit don't ignore me!" Sheena yelled running after her two companions.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy that I can't smell! Hey Ima, make me remember to thanks Naruto after that for his smoke bomb."<p>

"I will. Since I'll thanks him too."

The two brunettes and redhead saw the flying mask immediately after they separated from the others so they followed it...Only to fall into a alley filled with garbage.

"Are you okay there Sheena?" asked Kiba.

"Do I looked OK? You guys are lucky that you can't smell. Man, does that mask hate me or something? Ah! I think I am going to die!" Sheena said coughing at the horrible smell going into her nose. "OK. That's it. I'm going out of here before I can't smell something again." The red haired girl turned around and ran to get away from there.

The cousins stared at her retreating form before turning back to each other.

"Let's get out of here too. We can't smell, but that doesn't mean I want to be covered in dirt," Kiba said, taking the banana peel off of his shoulder.

"So true cousin." Imako smirked at the action. "Now let's go before someone throw more things in here."

The cousins caught up to Sheena and the three of them started to walk again. Barely a minute later, the ninjas saw Naruto and Shigure walking toward them.

"Hey did you found my mask?" Shigure asked when they were all beside each others.

"Yeah, we saw it soon after we separated from you guys."Sheena told the ninja dressed up as an anbu.

Kiba nodded and continued, "Yeah,but we lost it."

"I usually don't give up, but don't count on me if you're going back to search it, 'cause I don't want to be buried under garbage...Oh, and thanks for the smoke bomb Naruto."

"Yeah, thanks for it. At least, we can't smell the bad scent."

"Now that you mention it, you do smell bad..." added the grey eyed ninja.

"Shut up! Your mask, your fault glasses boy!" shouted Imako.

"We'll go take a look again. Wanna join little sis?"

* * *

><p>Sheena joined Naruto and Shigure. The boys went in a direction and the girl went the other way. Alone, the red haired girl walked just a bit before seeing the mask again. "Ah man."<p>

The mask was passing in front of her and something touched her foot. Sheena freaked out and started yelling. "OH! No. No. No. No. I did not feel that. A mask doesn't have feet. Why the hell I'm alone? Kiba!"

The young Uzumaki didn't see the mask going away as she ran.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two brunette somehow got into a fight again.<p>

"Are you kidding me? That was your damn fault that Kuromaru nearly killed us!" shouted an angry Imako.

"My fault? How the hell was it my fault? You're the one who thought it'll be funny to put pink dye in the dogs shampoo the day we washed them! _PINK_ Ima! _**PINK**_!"

"I didn't see you stop me! You were even rooting for me!"

"When did that happens? I use that shampoo for Akamaru!"

"You already washed Aka- Is that Sheena?"

Kiba turned around. "Where?"

"The red head running to us screaming murder."

"Kiba, Ima! Oh my god! The mask has legs! I saw it and then feel it touching my feet! Oh man, I'm going to have so many nightmares," Sheena said almost sobbing. "I think it wants to kill me and then poof! It wasn't there when I looked and then I came to find you."

Before Sheena could something else, Naruto and Shigure called them with the mask in Shigure's hand and Akamaru walking beside them.

"Welcome back guys," Imako said, lazily waving a hand to them.

"Akamaru! Where were you? I said you could go ahead for the festival, but not disappear."

"He's the culprit!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"...Come again?"

Shigeru sighed. "What Naruto means is that Akamaru was the one who had my mask. He" He pointed to the dog. "somehow got my mask stuck on him and couldn't get it off. And since you dressed him up in black Kiba, we just saw the mask and not him, making an illusion of a floating mask."

"So..." Imako began. "In big it's my cousin's fault..."

Kiba stared at his cousin incredulously. "Are you serious? How did you end up with that you-"

"Anyway." Shigeru interrupted. "The contest is going to begin, want to watch it? I'm in it."

* * *

><p>Shigeru got his mask back in time to participle in the contest. Many were there with many costumes, from a normal costume like a zombie to the costume of a kage. Each had a time to perform a short spectacle to show their costume to the judge and people. Shigeru was a battle-like scene with two other ninja disguised as Akatsuki members. In the end, it was a group of three who were dressed up as the three legendary Sannins that won the contest.<p>

After the event, the festival continued with all the animation around the Hidden Leaf village.

* * *

><p>"Guys..." Shigeru began. "Have you seen my mask?"<p>

Kiba, Sheena, Imako and Naruto groaned before running away before they got caught into another troublesome research again...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
